


Bite to Break Skin

by AngelQueen87



Series: What We've Become in This Eternal Night [2]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Porn With Plot, Post Awakening, Romance, Tanis is alive, Worried Selene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen87/pseuds/AngelQueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of passion turns deadly and she can't even remember what happened!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite to Break Skin

The blood.

The blood covered everything within sight. It covered the walls. Parts of the ceiling. The sheets that covered the bed. It even covered her hands. And when she looked down, she realized that it covered her entire naked body.

She looked in horror at the cold body beside her. A groan slipped through her lips when she realized what she had done.

This was exactly what her parents had warned her of. What with her getting older and her hormones becoming more active, there was a greater chance of her slipping from the tight control she had taught herself with the help of her parents after her father was reunited with her mother again.

Selene and Michael had fought to understand what she was capable of as a young child, not completely understanding the full limits of her powers. As she grew older they realized that things were changing and she was no longer a small child.

She was their hormone riddled teenage daughter.

There was no telling what she would do to get what she wanted. Especially when it came to getting their one and only food source.

Blood.

“What have I done?” she whispered into the darkness of the horror-filled bedroom.

The door opened and light flooded the room. She froze in shock before quickly tugging the bloody sheets up the length of her naked body. “Oh, good, you're awake,” the man in the doorway said to her.

She paled in shock at the familiar voice, not wanting to believe it was him. “David?” she questioned, looking up at him.

David smiled at her and braced his arms against the frame of the door. Her eyes wandered the length of his body, temporarily forgetting the chilling scene she had created. He was naked except for the flimsy black pants that hung low against his hips. His chest was defined, showing off all of the hard muscle that he normally kept hidden underneath his clothes. The enticing V of his hips that led down to lands unknown had her licking her lips, mind wandering to what he looked like down there.

“Like what you see?” he asked her, giving Eve a cocky smile.

Warily, she watched as David walked across the room until he sat on the edge of the bloody bed next to her. His eyes roamed her body hungrily in a way that made her wonder what had changed. Just this morning it was _Eve_ who was propositioning _David_ , not the other way around.

 _What happened?_ she wondered to herself looking into David’s lust-filled eyes. _What changed between us?_

Hesitantly she placed a hand against one of his flushed cheeks and smothered a gasp when he placed one of his own against hers, holding it in place. Eve stared into his dark eyes and saw something she had never seen there before. It was lust and want and hunger for her tender flesh all mixed with swirls of happiness and apprehension and, dare she even entertain the thought, love. What could change between the two in the matter of twelve hours? This morning David was fighting off her ever persistent advances and now he was encouraging her.

In Eve’s eyes barely a day had passed and David went from hating her to liking her and lusting after her body the way she did his. But she wouldn’t go as far to say that he was in love with her.

It was preposterous.

No one could go from hating a person one moment to being in love with them the next.

David leaned into her touch, bringing her out of her thoughts. “What are you thinking about?” he asked, staring directly into her eyes.

She closed her eyes and broke the connection. “What happened, David? I don’t remember anything besides going down an alley, chasing a lycan. After that there’s nothing…”

* * *

 

Selene paced back and forth in front of the mantel, her mind wandering to worst case scenarios.

There could have been a squad of humans with an endless supply of ammo.

Or there were so many lycans that they couldn’t handle them all by themselves.

Or worse, they were captured with no way to get help or escape.

Eve and David should have been back hours ago.

It was almost eleven now.

All they had to do was get some information about the lycans that had suddenly appeared in their area. A simple reconnaissance mission, that’s all it was. In the back of her mind, Selene knew she should have gone with them just in case. But there was a large part of her that knew that Eve could take care of herself and that David would fight to his last dying breath to protect her. Plus Selene had trained him until he met his full potential as a warrior, as a Death Dealer. He knew everything that she did and could fight almost as well as her.

The front door opened, making hope swell in Selene’s heart. But when she got to the foyer Selene felt disappointment overshadow the anticipation of seeing her daughter again. It was only Michael returning from his own mission. He had the next four months worth of blood in the cooler tucked under his arm.

She watched as he set the cooler down and then lock the door as he pulled the hood of his sweatshirt off of his head. Michael then turned to the man that had slipped past Selene undetected and beckoned him away from the shadows. “It’s okay, Tanis, she won’t hurt you.” He glanced back at her. “Will you, Selene?” She shook her head stiffly at the historian and moved back into the sitting room.

Michael and Andreas Tanis moved away from the foyer and ten minutes later they both returned. Tanis had a glass of blood in his shaky hands as he warily stepped into the sitting room, keeping his eyes trained on Selene the entire time. Like a prey trying to slip passed the predator undetected.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Tanis. I have no reason to,” she told him as he sat in the seat furthest from her next to the roaring fire. He nodded but didn’t let his guard down.

Selene almost smirked. He still knew her so well after all of these years.

Michael sat beside her on the loveseat and the first thing he noticed was the concern and worry that marred his lover’s beautiful features. He placed a calming hand on her back and asked, “What’s wrong, Selene?” At his words she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. This shocked Michael so much that all he could do was hold her tight and rub soothing circles against her back.

Tanis watched the ruthless Death Dealer in shocked disbelief. He had never seen Selene behave the way she did now. It unnerved him to no end to see someone as cold and unfeeling as she show this much emotion.

Just watching Selene cry was making him uncomfortable.

“She’s missing!” Selene cried out, wrapping her arms even tighter around Michael. “Our daughter’s missing, Michael!”

* * *

 

Eve watched as David stripped the bed and wrapped the bloody sheets around the body of the man she had killed like a cocoon. She stood in the doorway of the bathroom of the safe house clothed in a black silk nightgown, the blood gone. Her hair hung loose and damp down her back from the shower David had insisted upon. He refused to tell her what had happened until all reminders of the night had been cleansed away from sight.

Now he was scrubbing the walls and ceiling with bleach, leaving behind the cloying smell of ammonia and chlorine that itched at her nose. Eve sneezed once and David paused, glancing back at her in concern. She shook her head at him. He sighed and went back to work.

About an hour later David finally finished cleaning. There wasn’t a single piece of evidence that suggested that anything horrific had occurred in that bedroom. The walls and ceiling were free of blood. The bed no longer held a dead body and had clean linens adorning the mattress.

“Come here,” David said sitting on the edge of the bed, beckoning Eve to him. She crossed the floor until she stood between his legs and when she was within reach he rubbed his hands up and down her arms, as if he was encouraging her to relax.

Minutes passed like this between the two until Eve took his hands in hers. “David, you need to tell me. You need to tell me what happened to make _that_ happen,” she whispered. There was an endless supply of explanations of what had happened but Eve didn’t even want to think about them. It could have been anything. But then again, how did she become naked covered in blood with a corpse next to her in bed?

He sighed and laced their fingers together. “Do you really want to know?” he asked hesitantly. Eve nodded and let him pull her to him until she straddled his hips.

David sighed again and ran the back of his hand up the column of her throat. Against her will, she closed her eyes as a shiver ran up her spine. “When you went down the alley, there was a human who had a cut on his arm. You kept your mind long enough to kill the lycan but after that the scent of the human’s blood had enticed you so much that you seduced him and brought him here.” He paused.

Eve looked down at him in shock. She had done that? Seduced a human so that she could feed off of him? “Why didn’t you stop me?” she whispered, her breathing accelerating.

“I tried to, Eve,” he told her, eyes pleading with her to believe him. “Really, I did try, but you fought me off. I was forced to follow you and by the time I got here you had already killed the human.” He closed his eyes and hugged her to him, resting his chin on her shoulder. “You were still so high off of your bloodlust when I got here and when you saw me…you pulled me onto the bed and started to kiss me,” he whispered against the skin of her neck. “There was a part of me that wanted to stop you, but there was an even larger part that didn’t.”

Unconsciously, Eve ran her fingers through his short hair. A flash of a memory passed her eyes. She was kissing David the way she had dreamed about. It was like they couldn’t get enough of each other. There was biting of lips and tongue, lots of tongue with lips caressing, teeth nipping.

“Why?” It was just a whisper.

He brought his lips to her ear. “Because I want you the way you want me.” She pulled away in shock and stared at him.

No. That was impossible.

For the past year David had acted as if he hated Eve. Like he wanted nothing to do with her. The question was still the same, then.

“What had changed?”

He brought his hands to rest on her hips and stared deep into her light brown eyes. “I stopped denying myself the one thing I wanted most.” Eve arched a brow at him in question. “You.”

She searched his face for any signs that he was deceiving her but found none. He was completely sincere. “Me?” she questioned.

He gave her a soft smile and looked up at her from beneath his lashes. “You,” he confirmed. Eve pulled away from his grasp and lied down beside him. It was too much.All Eve ever wanted was for David to like her the way she did him. Now that she got her wish she could barely believe him. He was all “I hate you, Eve, don't touch me” this morning and now he's all “Baby, I want you, too”. This completely boggled her mind.

David lied down beside her until they were spooning and wrapped his arms tight around her waist when she didn't push him away. “Please believe me, Eve,” he whispered into her hair.

“Why should I, David?” she whispered back, tears trickling down her ivory skin and onto the pillow. He turned her in his arms and wiped the tiny drops away with the pads of his thumbs. It was never his intention to make her cry. In fact, it was the very last thing he ever wanted when it came to Eve. “Just this morning you more or less told me that you wanted nothing to do with me.”

He sighed. That was the exact opposite of what he really wanted. “Eve, do you know what your mother would do to me if she knew I love you? Whenever I say that, I'm saying it more for Selene's benefit than for mine.”

Eve's brow furrowed in confusion.

What did he just say?

Was he serious?

“Did you just say you love me?”

* * *

 

Two hours later Michael watched as Selene resumed her post in front of the mantel. She paced furiously, not wanting to show any more emotion in front of Tanis. Her face was a hardened mask again for the first time in years and it surprised Michael. He hadn’t seen her like this other than when they were questioning lycans.

Or, as Eve liked to call them, hardened criminals.

But just thinking of his only daughter reminded Michael that she was not with them.

“Selene,” he said, trying to capture his lover’s attention. He wanted to put some sense into her head before she did something rash. “Selene, stop worrying. Eve and David know how to take care of themselves. They’ll come home on their own.”

Selene paused abruptly at his words, the sudden movement making Tanis jump in his chair. He hadn’t seen any vampire move as fast as she did. Unless he counted the batlike freak the vampire Elder Marcus had become when he had attacked Tanis all those years ago. It was surprising that he was even able to survive his assault in the first place.

But right now, Selene was worse than Marcus. Far worse.

She looked as if she was ready to snap at someone and probably break them in half, too.

“It doesn’t matter, Michael!” Selene cried out, throwing her hands up in the air. “If I had never sent her out there to see why the lycans were here in the city, Eve would be with us now.” She closed her eyes and sighed, bringing her hands to her face. All she would like in this moment would be to have her daughter in her arms again.

Selene gave a sharp laugh. “Better yet, if those lycans had never come here I wouldn’t have had to send her out there in the first place.” She sunk down onto the loveseat and laid her head on Michael’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly in her ear, offering her soothing words of comfort that seemed to work. Seeing her like this hurt him, too.

Tanis blanched at Selene’s words. It would seem that the reason for her distress was sitting in the room with her.

He looked away from the two lovers and tried to make himself as invisible as possible without actually leaving the room. Tanis dreaded the moment they questioned what he was doing Budapest. They were going to kill him.

Or rather, Selene was going to kill him.

Almost as if he had heard Tanis’ thoughts, Michael turned his attention to the historian. He had a curious expression on his face. “Tanis. You never did say what you were doing here. We haven’t seen you in two decades,” he said.

Tanis gave him a weak smile. “Well, I was in London looking for a book I had lost during the first Purge. One night I was followed by a horde of filthy lycans. Days passed like that until I was forced to leave England entirely. Turns out that I was being hunted,” he muttered bitterly. Tanis was nothing but a lowly vampire historian. He shouldn’t be important to those filthy dogs. “Last night they forced me into Hungary,” he continued, avoiding Selene’s murderous gaze, “So, here I am in Budapest.”

He gave one last weak smile at her and looked away. The human phrase _if looks could kill_ came to mind.

Barely a second later Selene’s murderous rage overtook her.

All she could see was red when it came to Tanis.

It was his fault that an entire horde of lycans had invaded Budapest.

His fault that she had to send Eve and David out to learn why they came.

His fault that they were now missing somewhere in the city.

A feral hiss escaped Selene’s lips and she stood to kill Tanis, the perfect target for her anger. Her eyes turned to a shocking electric blue and her fangs presented themselves in all of their vampiric glory.

“You bastard! You fucking bastard,” she snarled before launching her body across the room to wrap her hands around his neck but was held back before she could do any damage. Michael had wrapped his arms around her waist, using all of his immortal strength to hold his lover back. He let Selene hiss and snarl and fight him until she slumped in his arms and cried.

Michael stroked her dark hair away from her face as slick tears trailed down her face. “Everything will be okay, Selene,” he whispered.

* * *

 

David groaned in frustration and buried his face in her hair. “Out of everything I just said, that's what you pick up? Your mother kicking my ass is nothing compared to me confessing my love for you?”

Eve gave him a small smile and shook her head. David being in love with her was far more important than her mother attempting to kill him.

“I wouldn't let Mom hurt you, David,” she told him, unable to keep the smile off of her face. “And Daddy wouldn't hurt you either.” Eve gave a small euphoric laugh at the thought. Just imagining her father and David fighting made her laugh. Unlike her mother, Michael Corvin preferred to settle things with words rather than his claws unless it was absolutely necessary. Selene preferred the shoot first, ask questions later approach.

Especially when it came to Eve's safety.

David eyed her skeptically. “Are you sure?” he asked her.

She giggled, a glorious sound in his ears. “I'm positive, David,” she told him. “Mom won't lay a hand on you unless I let her and Daddy wouldn't hurt you unless you hurt me.” Eve moved suddenly and straddled him. Her expression turned serious with a hint of vulnerability and it scared him. “You won't hurt me will you, David?” she whispered, her light brown eyes beseeching him to tell her the truth.

He held her gaze and slowly shook his head. “I would never hurt you, Eve. I love you too much to do that.”

Eve gave him a wide smile and leaned over him, hands braced on his broad shoulders. “Say it again,” she demanded softly, lips lightly brushing over his.

His eyes roamed over her, taking in the ample amount of cleavage that spilled out of her nightgown, the sexy smirk that graced her lips, the unmistakable look of lust in her eyes. David held her gaze and spoke fervently. “I love you, Eve.”

She smiled again and brushed her lips softly against his. “Mmm, I love you, too, David,” she whispered.

All that could be heard was the soft sound of their breaths turning to pants as the air around them turned intense and electrified. Simple touches ignited their skin, bringing delightful shivers down their spines. Slowly, holding his dark gaze, Eve leaned in and pressed her lips to David's, capturing him in a hungry passionate kiss. She brought his bottom lip into her mouth and started to lightly nibble at it, eliciting a moan of pleasure out of him. Boldly, David swept his tongue across her lip, asking permission. Eve eagerly released him and parted her lips. They gave in to a battle for dominance until Eve relented and allowed David to ravish her, his tongue stroking hers in a sensual way.

Without breaking from their kiss, David flipped them over, his lower body nestled between her legs. His hands trailed the length of her body, memorizing her curves without an ounce of guilt this time. When his hand reached her calf, he hitched her leg over his hip and ground his hardened cock against her center, making her mewl in ecstasy.

Regretfully he broke their kiss and left hot kisses up and down the column of her throat instead. Eve moaned and dug her fingers into his hair and tugged, leaving behind a sharp, stinging pain that was not unpleasant.

David pulled away suddenly making Eve whimper in protest. He gave her a cocky smile in response and ripped the silken nightgown from her body to reveal her soft curves and supple flesh. "You won't need this anymore," he growled low in his throat, throwing aside the black scraps of fabric that once made up her nightgown.

Unable to resist, David took one of her breasts in his mouth and started to suck and lavish the supple flesh as she moaned wantonly beneath him. Eve gripped at his hair and held his head at her bosom, immensely enjoying the feel of David's warm mouth on her. He wrapped an arm around her waist while his other hand massaged the mound that was left unattended, eliciting another loud moan from her lips.

“Yes,” she moaned throwing her head back and closing her eyes, losing herself in the ecstasy. The hand that massaged at her breast suddenly moved to roll the nipple between the fingers, bringing Eve a whole other wave of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around David and held tight to him as he ground his hard cock into her wet, lace covered pussy.

David watched in enraptured fascination as her back arched, raising her plump breasts to him as if they were an offering. His eyes roamed over her as he watched her let go of all her troubles. Her eyes flashed open and rested on him, all of the love and lust that he felt for her reflected back to him. Eve smiled and he watched as her caramel eyes turned white until only the pupil remained. Then just as fast as they turned white, a fine electric blue iris formed around the pupil while a midnight black filled the rest of the space, revealing her true hybrid nature.

He moaned and pressed his lips to hers roughly at the sight. David had always found that to be the most attractive part of Eve even though most found them to be repulsive and frightening. Her hybrid eyes were what made her special and set her apart from all of the other women in the world. And she was his and he was hers.

They pulled away with a moan, their breaths coming out in short erratic pants. David automatically started to press searing kisses down the column of her throat and down her chest until he reached the lacy edge of Eve’s panties. He grinned up at her, loving the reaction he had elicited out of her. Eve’s face and chest were both flushed a rosy pink. The nipples of her perfect tits were hardened peaks. Her eyes were dark with lust.

“Please,” she whimpered squirming underneath him, hands grasping at the smooth sheets beneath her fingertips. “Please, David.”

He smirked, loving the way her body felt pressed against his. “Please what, Eve?” he whispered, lips brushing the skin of her hip. “Tell me what you want.”

She locked eyes with him and whispered, “I want your mouth on my pussy, David.”

He smirked and ripped her lace panties away. “Gladly,” he growled before placing his mouth on her heated center. David wrapped his arms around her legs and gave her one long lick with the flat of his tongue. Eve thrashed and squirmed beneath his grip, making him smile in satisfaction.

“Yes!” she moaned as he continued to drive her over the edge. “Yes! Right there!” David added two of his long digits, thrusting them in and out of her slick pussy. Her hips moved in time with his thrusts, meeting him each time.

He added another finger to the mix, thrusting them in and out of her the way he would like to with his hardened cock. David leaned over her, his lips hovering over hers. “You like that don't you?” he whispered harshly. “You like the feeling of my fingers fucking your pussy, don't you, baby?”

Eve's breath turned harsh and labored as she nodded vigorously. “Yes!” she screamed riding out her orgasm as it came crashing down on her, David's dirty words just what she needed for that final push.

He grinned victoriously and pulled his fingers from her pussy, slowly licking her juices away as she watched with hooded eyes. Unable to stop, Eve pulled him to her until his hard chest met her soft, supple one and brought David in for a searing kiss. A moan slipped from her lips as she tasted herself on him. It was one of the most erotic things she had ever experienced in her life.

It was just an added bonus that the taste of them mixed together was a far larger turn on for her.

A groan slipped through David's lips when they broke apart. Eve was stroking his hard cock through the thin material of the pants he wore. She grinned and planted a small kiss at the edge of his jaw as she continued to stroke him.

“Do you know what I want now, David?” she breathed. He shook his head quickly, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of her hand on him. Eve grinned as a small whimper escaped his lips.

"I want you...to make love to me."

David's eyes flashed open at her request. His eyes were no longer his dark chocolate brown. They were the bright electric blue of his vampire nature and love and adoration spoke volumes to Eve as he stared down at her.

There would never be anyone else for him but her now. And he planned to keep her as long he could.

He nodded and brought her lips to his in a tender kiss. "Always," he vowed. "Always."

Together, they pushed his pants down his legs until they hit the foot of the bed. Their lips met softly as David wrapped his arms around her thin waist and started to lightly grind his hips into hers. The kiss turned heated and passionate as the feeling of his hard length rubbing against her pussy. Eve gave a loud moan and pulled him down to her. They broke away, David moving down to leave hot kisses down her neck and chest.

He planned to worship her the way she deserved to be worshiped. Eve was his queen and David was her willing servant.

He kissed her once more on the lips before finally entering her. A sigh left both of their lips at the sensation. It felt as if they were finally at peace for once in their chaotic lives.

They moved together as one. It was like they had been doing this for centuries rather than the one previous time that only one of them could remember.

With a groan David pulled back and thrust into her. A moan slipped through Eve's lips at the sensation. He was filling her completely and a part of her realized that no man or beast would be able to do that. David was the only one for her. The thought aroused her even more than she could have imagined.

She moaned and pulled his head to hers, bringing David in for another searing kiss. "Tell me you love me," she breathed against his neck.

He pulled back, speeding up the thrusts of his hips, and looked down at Eve. Her eyes still gleamed black as midnight with their blue ring in the middle and her chest heaved with every breath she took, giving him an enticing view of her breasts. She was beautiful.

"I love you," he whispered.

She grinned, teeth biting her bottom lip. "I love you, too, David." David gave her a grin of his own and kissed her again.

Their hips moved in tandem with the others, bringing them a pleasure that went without words. Fangs clashed with every kiss. Skin rubbed against each other deliciously with every thrust. Hands roamed at every opportunity. Lips pressed against every piece of bare skin within reach. Moans of pleasure were exchanged at every moment.

At the very peak of their orgasms, when they could feel the delicious tightening in the pits of their stomachs, instinct took over.

Their eyes, so different, so similar, met for the briefest of moments before both David and Eve leaned forward to sink their teeth into the other. As they rode out their orgasms, they fed from each other, taking in the others blood for the first time. It was a symbol to signify their undying love for the other. A symbol, a marking, to let other unwanted suitors know that they were taken and that they couldn't have them.

It was so instinctual for them that neither would be able to remember ever having bitten the other.

They finally pulled apart, exhaustion setting in. David collapsed on top of her and peppered little kisses on the skin he could reach. His dark brown eyes met her lighter ones and he smiled. Eve returned his smile and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you," she whispered as he turned them both onto their sides until they faced each other. David whispered back that he loved her, too, before pulling the sheets over their bodies and clutching her to him. They kissed once more before drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

 

Michael opened his eyes with a start and looked around himself. Selene was still wrapped around him, fast asleep. They were still sitting on the loveseat with the roaring fire in front of them. His eyes drifted to the armchair beside the fire and found Tanis still sitting there. Behind them the grandfather clock chimed three times, marking off two more hours that their daughter had not returned home.

Carefully Michael laid Selene down on the loveseat, leaving behind a light kiss on her cheek. She sighed in her sleep, murmuring Eve’s name. Michael gave his slumbering lover a small, sad smile before turning to Tanis.

“Come on,” he said waving to the historian to follow him. The anxious vampire warily followed the hybrid up the winding staircase into the dark depths of their house. When they stopped, Tanis looked around and noticed that they were in the most secluded part of the manor.

“You didn’t bring me here to kill me, did you?” Tanis timidly asked Michael.

The hybrid gave the vampire a withering look as if to ask if he was serious. Michael shook his head no and opened the door beside them. “Since I know that you’re not exactly fond of us I wanted to give you a room on the opposite side of the house. And besides, why would I want to kill you? I just saved your life tonight.” Tanis gave him a tight smile before saying goodnight.

Michael nodded and returned to the sitting room. He put the fire out before scooping Selene up in his arms and bringing her up to their room.

“Michael?” she whispered groggily, looking around the bedroom for him. “Have they returned yet?”

He shook his head and crawled into bed beside her. “No, not yet.”

Selene sighed and wrapped her arms around him. She only hoped that they were someplace safe right now.

* * *

Late morning sun filtered into the small bedroom of the safe house.

The first thing that David realized was that Eve's naked body was pressed tightly against the length of his own. Their legs were tangled with each others. He felt content at that very moment, like nothing could ruin the moment right now.

He gazed down at Eve and watched as her eyelids fluttered until they opened to reveal her beautiful brown eyes to him.

“Hi,” he whispered stroking a finger across the apple of her cheek.

Eve leaned in and placed a kiss against his lips. “Hi.”

They kissed again before getting dressed and leaving the safe house. As they walked the streets of Budapest people would look upon them and only see two young people blissfully in love. No one would have guessed that the young girl was the daughter of a so-called vampire traitor and her lycan lover and that the man at her side was a vampire himself.

About an hour later the two lovers returned to their home, Alvóház. David clutched at Eve's hand as they approached the manor. He feared the wrath Selene would bring down on him the moment she realized what had conspired between him and her precious daughter. Hopefully the only thing she did was beat him within an inch of his life.

The moment that they opened the door to the manor Selene appeared at the top of the stairs, tears staining her beautiful face. Eve took one look at her mother and ran to meet her at the base of the stairs. They embraced tightly for a long time until Selene pulled away just enough to stroke Eve's face.

“Where were you?” she asked, searching her daughter's face. “I was so worried about you.”

“Something happened last night and we were forced to stay at one of the safe houses,” Eve told her.

“All I care about is that you're safe now.” Selene pulled her in for another hug, burying her nose in Eve's hair and skin to memorize her scent. But something was different this time. Something musky with a touch of sweetness seemed to permeate around Eve and mix with her natural scent. She then realized that the scent was familiar, male. Selene thought about where she had first encountered it.

She looked around the room, thinking about the scent and what it meant since it completely surrounded her daughter. Her eyes rested on David for a moment, taking in the frightened look on his face. The pallid color of is skin. The way he would look anywhere except at her and Eve. He looked nervous, scared, in that moment.

But then Selene realized why he looked the way he did.

She finally put a name and a face to the scent.

Eve pulled away from her mother's embrace, noticing the anger in her face. “Mom...” she cautioned as she watched her eyes lose their dark brown color and be replaced with a piercing electric blue.

David backed away from Selene into a corner of the foyer, realizing that he was exactly where she wanted him a second too late.

Selene pushed Eve to stand behind her and slowly stalked toward David with measured steps. He had nowhere to hide and no way to escape from her.

“My daughter? My daughter of all the women in the world that you could have had, you choose her?” she asked incredulously, stopping six feet away from David. “Her of all people to use and leave behind, broken hearted?”

A beat passed and Selene tensed her body to strike the young vampire in his weakest spots.

“Mom, no! Don't! I love him!” Eve shrieked throwing herself in front of David seconds before her father appeared in his hybrid state and held her mother back.

Michael held tight to his lover, using all of his immortal strength to do so. He knew this day was coming for a long time but he didn't think it would happen like this. His low voice came out as a growl as he spoke. “Selene, you don't want to do this. Can't you see that they love each other?”

David felt his heart start to beat faster and faster in chest as he watched the scene unfold before him. This was it. He was going to die by the hands of his girlfriend's (the word wasn't strong enough for his liking but it would do) mother and he was going to take it. No matter how strong Michael was, Selene would be able to break his hold in her anger. And even though Eve stood between them, nothing would stop her mother from getting to him to rip his head off.

But that didn't happen.

Selene fell limp in Michael's arms, defeated. Their words rang true in her ears as she looked upon the way that Eve and David looked at each other. It reminded her of the way she and Michael would look at each other.

“Fine,” she said, losing all of the fight in her. Michael sighed in relief and released her, transforming back.

David held Eve tight in his arms as she hugged him in relief. He held Selene's gaze as she stared at the pair. “I love her, Selene. I would never do anything to hurt her.”

Selene gave the young vampire a small wicked smile. “But if you do, I'll be there to rip your head from your shoulders.”

“Mom!” Eve shrieked, turning to look at her mother.

“Don't act so surprised, Eve,” Michael sighed, rolling his eyes at his lover in exasperation. “You know she will.”

“You're right, Daddy. She will,” Eve said sharing a smile with her mother.


End file.
